Training Night
by Penn O'Hara
Summary: Uploading my short stories inspired by individual episodes again as a request.


**TRAINING NIGHT**

**Penn O'Hara 2004**

**Frank gives Cody a few tips on the dating game but finds he has to dodge the net himself.**

_**Note for readers: I deliberately have kept the description of Frank's family vague**_

_**Usual UC:Undercover fanfic disclaimers apply.**_

_**...**_

_**When were you built?**_

**Donovan thought again of Cody's words, spoken softly enough to be considered his business but loudly enough to be heard. A smile tugging at the hard contour of his face, he watched his son meticulously clean the track of his model train exactly as he had been shown. **

**In the sanctity of this three-bedroom apartment, Donovan managed to shut out his work and its trappings, successes and failures alike, and transfer his brand of commitment from his job outside these walls to his family within. He could hear his wife singing softly to their daughter in the next room as she prepared the baby for bed, and wondered whether Cody would eventually discover his personal life and assume he had 'manufactured' a family as well.**

**Donovan had to admit he felt a fondness for Cody and a respect not blighted by the younger man's mocking sense of humour. But he purposefully kept his private life away from his colleagues. It was what worked for him, but at the same time, he felt lessened by the need to not be the friend to them that they seemed to crave. Monica and he were different that way. Professional, self-sufficient - controlled - in task and manner. But Cody...**

**Cody needed acceptance. And guidance. Just like Frank's son who was now arranging a steam train and its carriages on the track that wove around the boy's room and under his bed. Cody needed to be reassured that Keller had not been replaced by a man who could not be human too.**

_**I'll let you be my wing-man.**_

**Did Cody really expect Donovan would go out on a night on the town with him, chatting up women and downing alcohol as a release from the pressures of their job? Had Keller done that? Risky. Would they have talked about their hopes and plans for the future, their loves lost and current, their grievances with the world and the idiosyncrasies of their neighbours? **

**He knew it wasn't wise to get too far in the future given the danger of their jobs, and he suspected his agents barely had the time and energy for a love life. They weren't even home at normal hours in which to see the people that lived in their building. Frank had been in the same predicament, even managed to find the time to fall in love, but he didn't have enough of it now to spend with his wife and children, and far less to rub shoulders with his agents out of work. **

**But was that a good enough excuse to ignore his colleagues' friendly overtures? They had accepted him, even moved him out of the broom closet and set him up in the main office. They were willing to go the extra mile for him at any given moment. Could he return the favour?**

**Donovan scooped up his son, gave him a light hug, and gently stroked the dark bangs out of his eyes. "Let's go see what Mommy's doing."**

**...**

**"I'm going out for a while," Donovan said. "With one of the guys from the team. We're going to a bar and I'm going to be his 'wing-man'." Donovan set his son on his feet and watched him try to touch his sleeping sister through the bars of her cot.**

**"You're **_**what!**_**" His wife took their son by the hand and guided both of her men out of the baby's room, softly closing the door behind her.**

**Donovan's laugh was a little embarrassed as they walked into their compact living area, dodging their son's beeline back to his room and his trains. "I presume Cody needs someone to entertain the friend of a prospective conquest and he suggested I be it."**

**"Interesting." She lowered herself onto the couch, tucking her feet under her, and patted the cushion beside - an invitation he didn't refuse. "Tell me more."**

**Frank spread himself across the couch and pulled her onto his lap, lifting his chin as she snuggled into his neck. "We were in the recon. van and Cody was niggling me about my..."**

**"Aloofness?"**

**He smiled. "You know me too well."**

**"Of course. Continue." She stroked his hand where it lay across her thigh, then walked her fingers up his bare arm, her eyes already plotting their point of entry under the polo he wore.**

**"He suggested we go out for drinks on my birthday. He asked me when my birthday was."**

**"I bet you didn't even give him that little morsel of information." Her lips were under his ear, their warmth stirring him.**

**"Correct. When I ignored him, he asked me when I was built. I wasn't meant to hear it. I think."**

**She laughed. "Nothing wrong with the hearing capacity of your ears, my love." She nibbled the thick lobe of the ear available to her. "Or their chewability. And then..."**

**His chin tilted as his eyes closed in response to her caress. "Then we got back to the job."**

**"And now you're having second thoughts for brushing him off."**

**"Yes, I am. I've no idea if he socialised with my predecessor, but I think he needs to touch base with me more - to feel included. Jake and Alex are always in the middle of the action. Monica is always thinking ahead, mapping out how a sting is going to go down. Cody and I play the waiting game to see how it all ends."**

**"That gives you an affinity with him?" She stopped nibbling on his neck and looked at him in surprise.**

**He smiled. "No. But we **_**are**_** stuck in that van together a lot. It wouldn't hurt to bend a little to him."**

**She pushed up from his chest, her eyes wide. "Frank Donovan, melting. This I gotta see."**

**"Melting?" It was his turn to look surprised.**

**"Hey babe, you know your reputation. After six years in CNU, everyone from the data operator to the night security knew your nickname."**

**"Really!" He pulled her back to him, tucking her head under his chin. "I don't know what they call me in UC, I just hope it's nice."**

**"You wish. So back to this Cody-thing. You're gonna be his wing-man so he can see you bend?"**

**An eyebrow shot up at that and he could feel her smiling into his neck. "I'm going to meet him for a drink because he asked me to."**

**"Tonight?"**

**"Tonight."**

**"You and him, raising glasses while he tries to pick up women."**

**"Something like that."**

**She sat up straight. "You expect **_**me**_** to let **_**you**_** loose... in a bar of women on the prowl."**

**He pulled her back for a soft kiss. "You can trust me."**

**"Oh, I trust you, Frank D. It's the rest of the women in Chicago that I don't trust."**

**He deepened the kiss, turning into the couch and pressing her body against the cushions. "Grab my cell phone out of my pocket," he said, not lifting his mouth.**

**He felt her hand slide down his back to his hip and then burrow into his groin.**

**"That's **_**not**_** my phone."**

**"No, but it's my handle and when I wanna play with it..." **

**Her hand moved back to his hip and retrieved the phone from his trouser pocket. She sighed in surrender as she flipped it open. "Tell him you'll meet him in an hour. You still have to put our son to bed and then I intend to screw you silly, **_**before**_** I send you out with the boys."**

**Donovan's smile was decadent as he punched in the numbers.**

**...**

**"What'll it be, Frank?" Cody hitched himself up on a stool in front of the polished oak of the Duke of Perth bar and looked at Frank expectantly. "Don't tell me," he interrupted, cocking his head to the side, "you look like a beer man to me. 'Course you are! That's why you picked this place. Let's see. Scottish Ales. Lemme guess. Guinness? Tenant's Lager? I know!" He clicked his fingers and turned to the bartender. "Two Boddington's!" Cody looked around the room then back at Frank, his gaze keen. "You look mighty satisfied about something, boss. I didn't realise you were so eager to come out with me. You should have said something earlier."**

**Frank didn't bother commenting as he accepted his drink from the bartender.**

**"So... how do you pick up girls?" asked Cody, already moving on. "What's your favourite lines?" He aimed a mock-punch at Frank's shoulder. "What technique do you... em-ploy...?"**

**"I hope you don't prefer blondes, because it's my turn to pick the tall dark and handsome one tonight." **

**Frank turned his head to the voice behind him and saw a trendily-clad brunette smiling widely at him, her eyes confident as she gazed back.**

**"I see," said Cody. "Yeah, well that works well, Frank. Nicely done." Cody stared past Frank's shoulder at the blonde who had materialised at the same time. She slipped past her friend to stand beside Cody. **

**"I'm Christy," said the blonde, "and that's Tina, and you guys look lonely."**

**"Works for me too," said Cody, with great approval.**

**Frank's mouth twitched as he slipped into the introductions. "This is Cody and I'm Frank, and ladies... we **_**could**_** just be thirsty."**

**"No… I'm lonely," piped Cody. "**_**He's**_** thirsty. And I bet you two ladies are thirsty too. Barkeep! What're you drinking, girls? Frank, go get us a table while I handle the drinks." Cody was all business as he turned to find the bartender.**

**Christy and Tina gave their order and preceded Frank through the crowd to a small wooden table near the window. There were already two empty glasses there and Frank guessed it was the one they had just vacated. He wondered if this was the end of his 'getting to know you' session with Cody, but at least the younger man had got what he wanted. **

**He grabbed two extra chairs on the way and then wedged them into the table. It was going to be cosy, but he guessed that would please Cody. He took the window seat, a white and blue fragile affair, after holding out the extra chairs for the two women, then got rid of the empty glasses by placing them on the floor at his feet. Tina raised her brows in surprise at the move. It would have been more polite to let the ladies have the window and it was unusual to hide glasses when there were roving waitresses to collect the empties, but procedure was etched into everything Frank did. One shoulder to the window and one to the bar room meant Frank could see action coming from anywhere, and should their table be a gunfire target, there would be no empty glassware shattering into a thousand missiles. You can take the man out of the FBI, but you can't take the FBI out of the man.**

**Cody wasn't far behind them, presenting the girls with two champagne glasses topped with strawberries. "Here you go ladies. The bar's best bubbly and its best company. My friend Frank's a bit on the quiet side, but if you want to know anything about us, just shoot. I'm here to answer all your questions."**

**"Cody," said Frank quietly. "Maybe Christy and Tina would like to talk about themselves. What sort of day they had."**

**"Oh, right! Sorry! Christy... over to you!" He eyed the blonde expectantly. **

**"Well..." Christy glanced at her friend for help, but Tina was watching Frank. "We've had a great day," she said, turning back to Cody. "We work together in a legal firm and the practice is doing really well, so we all got pay raises today. We're kinda out celebrating, you know? We don't often do this, really, but we were just so over the moon, and thought we'd have a few drinks to celebrate, and then we thought, why not invite some guys over to share our good news, so... here we all are!"**

**Frank considered it a good story, but he had to wonder about Tina's earlier comment about it being her turn to get first pick. Their 'celebrations' sounded a little more regular than Christy would have them believe. Still, he couldn't blame the women. They'd probably been inundated with enough lines from men in bars so as to feel justified in returning the favour.**

**"So, Frank," said Tina, "what's your story?"**

**He raised an eyebrow at her directness. "Just spending some time with a friend."**

**She turned to Cody and sized him up and then looked back at Frank. "You don't look like you've got enough in common to be buddies. You work together, right?"**

**He just smiled at her.**

**"Cody's right about one thing. You're quiet." She moved on her seat and leaned forward. "That challenges me to get you to open up."**

**Frank wondered if he'd been set up with a man-eater, but he didn't get the chance for a comeback.**

**"Unh, uh," said Cody. "Good luck to you, Tina. The man's an oyster. Not even a crack to wedge a sharp knife in. That's why I brought him along. To get him to let his hair down, and mix with us people who know how to have fun."**

**"Got it in one," hedged Frank, hoping Cody's explanation would satisfy the brunette.**

**"Right, well, come on and let's dance then," said Christy. "I don't know what the noise the DJ is playing, but it sounds like something I can move to." She easily dragged Cody away from the table, leaving Frank and Tina alone.**

**Frank had an idea Tina was in no hurry to follow them, and figured this was part of the girls' routine. He wondered who was being stalked. Just him, or both of them. If the women were on the take, Cody was going to be easy picking.**

**"You and Cody," said Tina. "No and no and no. So, what's in it for you?" She didn't wait for him to answer and he figured she knew she wouldn't get one. "I think... I think you're playing big brother and Cody is looking to get laid, and you're looking out for him. Or helping him achieve his goal."**

**He couldn't resist that bait. "Do I look like a pimp?"**

**"No, you look like the stud, so that's why I'm confused."**

**He couldn't prevent his eyes widening at that one, and cursed his poker face for slipping. He just didn't expect such directness from someone he'd only met ten minutes ago. **

**"I figure you're having a night off," said Tina, "and letting Cody get the action this time. And Cody's hoping that your expertise will rub off on him." **

**"I **_**could**_** construe that as some sort of insult." The poker face was back but he couldn't quite keep the disapproval out of his voice.**

**"You could, but what's the point? I'm indulging in a little psycho-analysing, that's all. I'll stop now, if it makes you uncomfortable. I'd much rather you feel at ease with me."**

**She picked up his nearly empty beer and held the glass to his lips. He knew what was expected of him now. He was to close his hand over hers and drink from the glass, maintaining eye contact as well as skin, a man's signal of acceptance to her overture. **

**He took the glass from her by its rim, careful to not touch her, and finished the drink. **

**Her eyes narrowed at his failure to play the game. "Are you gay?"**

**The poker face was back in place… fortunately. "No, I'm not gay."**

**She looked disbelieving now. "Studying for the priesthood?"**

**"Haven't had that urge yet."**

**"No wedding ring." Her eyes narrowed. "Then you're in a relationship already and you're trying to stay true."**

**It obviously hadn't occurred to her that he just might not be interested, which went a long way to confirming her confidence in her ability to attract men... any men. It seemed she didn't intend for him to be the exception.**

**"But if that were the case," said Tina, "what are you doing here? Don't you know how dangerous it can be for you? A man who looks like you and has that air of the unattainable about you." She looked around the cramped room and he saw what she was seeing: a lot of interested looks aimed at their table. "Every woman in this room would have you, but I'm the one who's sitting in the seat next to you. Do you think I'm going to do nothing about it?"**

**Frank's opening now was obvious. If he wanted to give the green light, all he had to do was say something like: 'you could try and see where it gets you'. Frank knew the moves and counter-moves. He also knew the breaks.**

**"You've already done something about it, Tina," he said quietly, trying to be kind. "You've deployed your pieces and exposed your Queen." Did she know Chess? "Mine's the next move, so that you'll know you're either Mate or Check."**

**"I like the sound of that, Frank. It doesn't sound too bad, coming from you." She tried for contact again, cupping her hand softly around his jaw.**

**That was it. He was going to have to be cruel to be kind. It was time to give her a little scare. He allowed her hand to stay on his face and closed the gap between them. He let his eyes glaze over with the steel that was necessary when he had the worst of humanity in his sights and had made the decision to rid the world of its blight. "Tina, I've given a man fewer warnings than I've given you and then shot him at point blank range and watched first, the look of loathing, then fear, ebb and die from his eyes. I've been sprayed with his blood but made sure he didn't touch my shoes as he flopped around on the ground in his death throes. I've walked away from the corpse without turning back or even caring whether he suffered or not before he died. Tina," he brought his face even closer to hers, eyes half-closed, lips almost touching as he breathed the last of his speech onto her skin, "you don't want to know me... in any way."**

**She gasped and pulled away, her eyes lowering in confusion and shock; then he saw her recoup. She finally smiled slightly at his dramatic rejection. "This isn't quite going how I planned. Pity." Draining her own glass, Tina reached for his again. "I'll get the refills, shall I?" Without waiting for an answer, she wove away from their table.**

**Donovan had to admit it: she was one very game lady. That dialogue would have had others running for the hills by now. Some women might like a sense of danger about their men, but they rarely liked it spelled out for them. Tina was different. He wondered if she were interested in a career in the FBI. **

**He also had to wonder what he was doing here. Cody seemed happy enough on the crowded dance floor, gyrating up close to an appreciative Christy. Obviously the younger man had a charm about him when he wasn't trying so hard, but then Frank had always suspected that. But he knew he was going to piss Tina off royally by not playing ball with her, which, though unavoidable, wasn't fair. He could only hope that her confidence was resolute and that she would forget him and this night and move onto more amenable game next time. He wished he was where he was supposed to be: at home with his wife, in their bed, spooning her warmth and soaking up her rightness in a world gone wrong.**

**"Here you are, Frank," said Tina, placing a fresh drink in front of him and resuming her seat. "Let's start again, shall we? I'm Tina, and I'm here to enjoy myself. Not to play games and not put you on the spot. I'd like to know more about you, but if we have to part ways at the door of this bar and never see each other again, then so be it. Until then, let's be friends." **

**Where had this come from? But he took her words at face value, and gave her his first genuine smile of the evening. She looked a little taken back by it, but then he hadn't got to where he was now without realising the effect he had on some women.**

**"Cody will be the beneficiary of your generosity, Tina."**

**"Meaning, if you don't enjoy yourself tonight, the experience won't be repeated for him?"**

**"Something like that."**

**"Then I was right. You're here for him. Is that fair?"**

**"It was his idea, and life isn't always fair... for anybody."**

**"I found that out. The hard way." She smiled and Frank knew that he was forgiven for his earlier dramatics.**

**"Hey, guys!" Cody breezed up to their table and was twitching with news. "The DJ's switching over to the Karaoke machine now, and..." He gave Frank's shoulder a playful push. "We signed you two up. Guess what, Frank? You're first!"**

**...**

**His wife murmured as he slid onto the bed and folded his length against her back. "How'd it go?" **

**Had she been waiting up or just sleeping lightly? He wrapped his arms around her. "I think Cody's happy with the results. He got a date. She likes him. He likes her. In fact, he's still singing to her now."**

**His wife rolled over to look at him. She started with his face, but then her eyes went lower and her mouth broke into a smile. "Hmmm, very nice, Frank. I like that naked look on you. You're not trying to make it up to me, are you? I mean, there's not something you feel you have to make up to me, is there?"**

**He kissed her, deeply and thoroughly, rolling onto her, but supporting his weight easily on his elbows. "Not a thing."**

**She pushed him away before he had managed to persuade her to drop the questions. "You said someone was singing? What do you mean, singing?"**

**"Karaoke," he said, burrowing into her neck and nibbling the cord there.**

**"**_**What?**_**" The word came out as a high-pitched squeak against his ear, and he winced. "Did you do Karaoke?" She pushed at his shoulders again.**

**"Did I say I did Karaoke? Or did I say, Cody was doing Karaoke?"**

**"I'm not sure. I don't remember."**

**He had her confused, so he went back to her fragrant neck, then slid his lips further down to her collarbone. **

**"**_**Frank Donovan!**_**" She scooted out from under him, and sat up on the bed, cross-legged. "Did you or did you not, do Karaoke?"**

**It hadn't worked The road block was down and she was back on the trail. He sighed. "I might have."**

**"Frank..."**

**"Okay, one song. I had to, or else lose all credibility."**

**"**_**My God!**_**" she breathed. "What song? Frank Donovan… **_**singing?**_** What did you sing?"**

**"Fortunately, I was able to pick my song."**

**"And that was..."**

**"Uhh..." He felt ridiculous. He hadn't felt out of control of a simple situation in years, feeling much more comfortable in being in a life and death scenario. Maybe this **_**was**_** a life and death scenario for him - his wife was never going to let him live it down.**

**"**_**Frank...**_**" He could hear her losing patience now. End of the line for him.**

**"Okay, okay... I sang... 'Walk on the Wild Side'. Someone suggested a George Michael number, but I wasn't…"**

**His wife burst into laughter. "You sang 'Wild Side'? No... you didn't sing. You talked it, didn't you? You out-talked Lou Reed, beating him at his own game, didn't you? You would have had every pair of panties in the room wet just listening to you talk a song, let alone **_**that**_** song. My God! How many fainted when you mentioned Candy giving head? Oh, Frank," she had genuine tears of laughter in her eyes, "you are priceless! Come here, you big hunk.****" She pulled him to her again. "Did that manage to prove to Cody that you're flesh and blood after all?"**

**"It went a long way towards convincing him, yes. He suggested that if I work on my delivery a bit more, I'd have a career on the stage, and could give up my federal job. It would be more suited to someone with my looks, he thought." **

**His wife raised her eyebrows. "Is that so? Well, personally, I prefer that you hide your 'looks' in a recon. van all day. That way I don't have to share you with an adoring public."**

**"I think you're safe. Now, about this state of yours..."**

**"What state?"**

**"Your overdressed state."**

**She laughed and pulled her tank top over her head and spread out her arms. "The boxers are yours, my love machine. Do with them as you will."**

**For the second time that night, Frank allowed his poker face to dissolve into pure decadence.**

_**Finis.**_


End file.
